You are my everything!
by magicteen
Summary: Hermione has always know that she had feelings for Ron, but has been too scared to admit them. Will an accident make her reveal the hidden feelings or someone else do it first? PG for slight swearing.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer- These are NOT my characters, OKAY? Wish they were though! **

**A/N- There are only going to be two chapters in this story and I will upload the last chappie on....probably next monday! So PLEASE give loads of reviews!!! NO FLAMES!**

Chapter One  
  
I sighed irritably as I tried to finish my Potions essay, but every time I tried to write a word down, a flash of a face entered my mind and made me completely forget what I was going to write.  
  
I threw down my quill in frustration and sighed once more. There was no way I was going to finish this essay with him on my mind. I rolled up my piece of parchment, slipped it into my satchel and brought out one of my brand new books from the satchel's compartments. It was a romance novel about two people who shared equal feelings for each other but didn't seem to notice them until it was too late because they kept arguing.  
  
"Sounds like me and a certain red-head I know," I smiled fondly.  
  
I gazed around my dormitory. It was oddly quiet without Lavender, Parvati and Rose chatting on about their latest crushes. The only company I had was that of Crookshanks, who had taken to sleeping on Lavender's pillow.  
  
"Might as well go check on the boys," I thought, getting up, opening the door and heading down the staircase to the Common Room. When I reached the bottom, I was startled to see both Harry and Ron busy scribbling on parchment and both wearing identical looks of concentration.  
  
"Maybe I've finally the desired effect on them," I thought, walking over to them.  
  
"What are you two doing?" I asked, sitting in my favourite comfy chair.  
  
"Trying to get this damn essay done for Snape," Ron muttered, without looking up.  
  
"Ron, don't swear!" I said. "But I'm glad to see that you are both working at last, even though you're way behind with your Transfiguration projects."  
  
"Okay, Hermione, one miracle at a time, okay?" Ron replied.  
  
I smiled.  
  
Ron always seemed to make me smile somehow and even make me blush when he gave his trademark grin. It's so cute! Wait a minute...cute?! Since when did I ever find Ron's grin cute?  
  
"You okay 'Mione?" Ron asked, looking up at me with his ice-blue eyes.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I'm just heading down to dinner, are you two coming?" I asked.  
  
Ron's stomach gave a loud growl at that moment. He looked sheepishly at me and nodded. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I think I'll give dinner a miss," he said, packing up his equipment. "I need to finish this essay and I'm not all that hungry anyway."  
  
He grabbed his bag and headed up the Boy's Staircase.  
  
I frowned at his departing back and gazed over at Ron. A look of worry and concern shone in his eyes. I gave a loud tut.  
  
"He hardly ever eats anymore," I said with a shake of my head. "and he's beginning to look really pale, it's not right for him to make himself suffer like this!"  
  
Ron put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Well, he's had a lot on his plate this summer, 'Mione, what with Sirius dying and having to deal with those visions of V-Voldemort," Ron whispered with a sigh of relief of saying the Dark Lord's name. "It's just best to leave him alone for a while and let him sort himself out."  
  
My frown remained. Something was telling me that it just wasn't Sirius dying that was bothering Harry. There was something else. Something he wasn't telling us.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, or we'll be late for dinner!" Ron called from the portrait hole.  
  
With a final glance at the staircase, I turned round and headed out with Ron down to the Great Hall.  
  
With dinner finished, I walked out into the Hogwarts Grounds, chatting with Ron about my latest attempt at sorting out the liberation of the House- Elves, but for some reason, I couldn't get Harry's thinning look out of my head. Ron must have noticed my look because he said:  
  
"He'll be alright, Hermione, okay?"  
  
I gave a small nod, yet the worry remained. Why Harry? Why couldn't he just be given one year, one normal year, where he didn't have to think about V- Voldemort or deal with his scar hurting? I could tell it hurts a lot, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. Believe me, I've checked every book in the library, including those in the Restriction Section, and I came up with nothing. Harry would just have to keep up with his Occulmency with Dumbledore and hope for the best.  
  
Suddenly a shout jerked me out of my thoughts, just in time for me to see a large rock speeding right for me. I gave a gasp and braced myself for impact, but someone darted in front of me with a speed I didn't know was possible and caught the rock with a grunt.  
  
It was Ron.  
  
His keeper skills and reflexes seemed to be even useful outside Quidditch.  
  
He threw the rock back to the ground and glared in the direction it had been thrown.  
  
It was Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, who were laughing at their own daring.  
  
"Nice catch, Weasel-King!" Malfoy said with a sneer. "Protecting your precious mud-blood, I see? Maybe you should have let the rock hit her! It might have improved her looks a bit!"  
  
"Or not!" Pansy snorted.  
  
Ron growled and reached for his wand.  
  
I put my hand on his arm and shook my head.  
  
"No, Ron, they're not worth the time or the effort," I said, glaring at the two Slytherins.  
  
We turned round and had started to walk back to the Entrance Hall when I heard Malfoy shout: "Oi Weasley, tell Scar-head that I'm ever so sorry that his hairy mutt was put down! What a shame!"  
  
Something in me snapped.  
  
Maybe it was my grief of Sirius dying or just my pure hatred for Malfoy that me whip around and storm towards him.  
  
"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" I screamed, my wand forgotten in my hand. I drew my arm back and, for the second time in my life, I punched Malfoy with the strength I had. I heard a loud crunch and a stream of blood poured from his broken nose.  
  
"You bitch!" Pansy spat, jumping forward and right on top of me. We fell to the ground with a scream. I pulled her hair, she slapped my face, I wrenched her tie, and she thumped me.  
  
The thump did it.  
  
A bolt of pain shot through me as she hit my recovering injury from last year. I cried out and clutched my side.  
  
"HERMIONE!" a voice shouted from somewhere as I began to lose consciousness.  
  
Someone pulled Pansy off me and leant down to see me. I couldn't recognise the person through the growing darkness, but the last thing I heard them say was: "Get Madam Pomfrey NOW! Hermione's been hurt!"  
  
That's when I blacked out completely and my head lolled to the side.

**Is it good? Give some nice reviews by pressing that cute ickle button that says review! Thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Diclaimer- Not mine! Never will be! they all belong to J.K!**

Chapter Two

Everything was black at first, but with a slight movement, a blinding white light pierced the darkness and colours emerged.

I had opened my eyes.

Temporarily blinded the light, I shook my head. The image cleared and I recognised immediately that I was in the Hospital Wing. It still looked like it was day, but it looked like some time had past while I been unconscious.

As I tried to push myself higher onto my pillows, I realised that a heavy weight lay on my feet. My eyes drifted to the weight and they widened at the sight.

There, snoring slightly, was the sleeping figure of Ron. He had placed himself in a chair next to her bed and his head was lying peacefully next to my feet.

I felt a smile tug at my lips. He looked almost child-like as he slept. His hair messed up, his chest softly moving up and down as he breathed. I didn't want this to end, but he couldn't really sleep there all day.

"Ron?" I whispered, moving my feet slightly. "Ron?"

Ron woke with a jolt. He have a massive stretch and a yawn and then gazed up at me with a blearily eyes. They immediately brightened as he saw me.

"Hermione, you're awake!" he said with a happiness I hadn't heard in his voice since our second year. "Madam Pomfrey, she's awake!"

Madam Pomfrey appeared from her room in the wing.

"Yes, Mr Weasley, I see that," she said with a small smile. "So please don't wake the rest of my patients."

Ron sighed and looked at me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly.

I thought for a second. How did I feel? Actually, I felt fine, but a dull throb in my chest showed that I wasn't that good.

"I'm fine," I lied. "So stop worrying!"

Ron let a breath of relief. I can't believe he had been that worried. He HAD been sleeping.

Madam Pomfrey gave me a small blue vial. I knew what was she had given me.

"Madam, I'm fine," I protested. "I don't need this!"

Yet Madam Pomfrey told me to take it anyway...as a precaution. With a grimance, I looked at the vial, pinched my nose and swallowed the vial, hoping that the utterly vile taste would soon be over.

The taste hit the back of my throat, making me gag, but I managed to keep it down. Disgusting.

Finally, I placed the vial on the bedside drawers and sighed. Done. I glared at Ron, who was slightly sniggering, at my episode.

"I don't see what you're glaring at, Miss Granger!" Madam Pomfrey said. "It's vital that you take your potion to keep your scar at bay. Do you want a repeat stay in St Mungos?"

I shook my head.

There was no way I was going back there again!

Madam Pomfrey walked back to her room with a sigh.

I glared at Ron, expecting to see him still sniggering, but the expression he wore now shocked me.

"You were in St Mungos?" Ron said, his face full of anger and concern.

I looked down at my hands. Surely he had known. Surely someone must've told him about me.

"Yes," I muttered. "It was only for a few days! It was nothing serious!"

I said all this in a rush of words because Ron's anger had the tendency to scare me a little. Why was he angry? Was it because of me?

"This is my fault!" Ron said, breathing fast. "If I hadn't got it by that bloody curse, I could've stopped you from getting hit!"

I began to cry. Tears fell down by cheeks like small rivers. I had made him angry about himself. Why couldn't I make him see that he HAD saved me? How could I tell him that he was one I had fighted for when I was unconscious? Why couldn't I tell him...that I love him?

"Oh Ron!" I sobbed, putting my face in my hands. "I'm so sorry! P-Please don't h-hate yourself because of m-me!"

Ron looked up at me, his ears still red, but his ice-blue eyes widened with shock.

"I don't, Hermione, and it's nothing to do with you if I was," he said, moving to her side.

Then he did something that I will remember for the rest of my life. He put his arms around me (no awkwardness), held me, looked into my eyes, and KISSED me.

Ronald Weasley, my best friend, the boy who I had had a secret crush for since our second year, was KISSING me.

His lips were so soft and gentle. It amazed me. I found myself closing my eyes, and returning his kiss.

When we finally stopped, having to come up for air, I looked up at him and smiled. Ron looked slightly embarrassed, but very pleased with himself.

He cupped my face in his hands, and gazed deeply into my eyes. It took my breath away from the intensity of his gaze.

"Hermione. You scared me when you collpased. It made me think back to last year when I woke up to see you half-dead. You were so cold and pale and I didn't do anything to prevent it, Ron said, looking down to hide the tears filling in his eyes. "You made me realise something I had known since fourth year...I-I love you."

((**He said it! Now how will Hermione react!))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- These aren't my characters!**

**A/N: I'm back with the final bit of this story! It might not be the best thing to add on and I'm sorry it's so short, but it's a continuation of the last chapter:D**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter Three

I couldn't believe it.

He…He loved me!

HE LOVED ME!

I could feel my heart thudding hard against my chest as my mind replayed the three words that I had been waiting for for so long.

Then the feeling faded and an overwhelming sense of sadness passed over me as I moved my eyes away from Ron. I could feel his own boring into me, sending an almost frantic plea for some kind of answer.

"You can't love me, Ron," I muttered with a sigh.

"_What!_" shrieking a voice at the back of my mind. "_What do you mean he can't love you? You've been waiting for this for ages and now when he shows he loves you back, you tell him NOT TO!"_

It was safe these days to love a 'mudblood', especially one that was already quite high on Voldemort's hit list.

"Why not?" he asked quietly, his voice sounding so suddenly meek.

"It's not safe," I replied. "If we got together and then I lost you, my whole world would break into tiny pieces and I wouldn't be able to live."

Ron moved over from his chair and sat on the edge of her bed, holding her hand tight, his eyes revealing nothing.

"Hermione, I'm going nowhere and if I did…die…do you think that would stop me from trying to be with you? You're the only one I've ever loved and that's strong coming from a sixteen year guy who has no bloody sense!"

I laughed at this and finally looked up at him.

"I love you too, Ron," I whispered, moving close and kissing him gently on the forehead.

I watched his eyes flutter close at my touch and a small noise came from him. I never heard anyone do that before, just by a kiss.

"Are we going to try this girlfriend/boyfriend thing?" I asked.

Ron nodded, his eyes remaining closed.

"Good," I replied, and leaned in to show him what he was going to be looking forward to.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**A/N: See? Very short, but I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
